Life of Morgan Shaw
by AlexaWWEFan
Summary: Morgan Shaw, the younger sister of Deckard and Owen Shaw. Telling her life story, including the point of view of events that happened from Fast and Furious 6, 7 and Fate of the Eight. (Morgan Shaw is my OC). May contain strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_Just because I'm telling you this story doesn't mean I'm alive at the end of it. This could all be pre-recorded and I could be talking to you from the bottom of the ocean or from a shallow grave in the middle of nowhere. Yeah it's that kind of story. My story. My name is Morgan, the younger sister of Deckard and Owen, the ex-military and current mercenaries. Before you ask I have long black hair, that curls at the ends, fair skin, piercing green eyes and a slim but kind of muscular frame. The feature everyone notices is the scar down my left eye. A story I will tell you later. So now you know a bit about me, its time to tell you my story._

 _My life started out like any other child really. I was the only daughter of Magdalene and her youngest child. I was raised in a four bedroom semi-detracted house and went to a local school. Nothing really exciting. Oh and before you ask, I'm seven years younger than Deckard and three years younger than Owen. To be fair my childhood isn't that exciting but if you are to understand the decisions I made as an adult then you probably have to know this._

 _When I was five years old my father disappeared, I can't tell you what his name was or even what he looked like, I can just remember him being a blur until he disappeared. I have no memory of him I can't even tell you what happened in the events that are shown in pictures. My mother told me and my brothers, he died, but we knew from the way she was saying it that wasn't true, we knew deep down he had left us, he had walked away from his wife and three children without a second thought or without batting an eye lid. He never came back or even got in contact except a card every now and again when he remembered we existed._

 _School. Now that was a challenge, not so much for me but for the people I was around. For the teachers and other students. Even as a child I loved to break the rules. There was just something so thrilling about breaking the rules, something so exciting about it. I did have a little trouble making friends in my first year of school, Owen being super protective and going to older brother mode, scared people who tried to make friends away. He soon realised the error of his ways and let some get close to me, he was always around though just to make sure I was okay and wasn't overwhelmed by the whole situation._

 _Like I said before, I was a difficult child, I was late for school when walking on my own or with my brothers, making a point of walking slow. In classes I would sometimes act like I didn't know what I was doing or not listen and make things up as I was going. Bearing in mind this was junior school, they said then I wouldn't get far in life. I bet if they could see me now then they wouldn't say that. I used to get into fights a lot when I was in primary, a trait that followed me in the high school. In my last year of junior school, we went on a trip to a place in the middle of nowhere, the closest town was about forty odd miles away. It was like an adventure thing. Bearing in mind I would have been around eleven or twelve at the time._

 _At this place we did all sorts of things, laser tag, night walks, abseiling, rock climbing, zip wire, quad biking and archery, along with a few different indoor activities including making sort picture video's and disco's. It was during this small weekend break with the school as part of goodbye thing, that I got my famous recognisable scar. It was on the Saturday, the second day of the three day trip. My memory of this event is a bit fuzzy so you will have to bear with me. I think it was about mid day, my class was split into two groups, one group was on the zip wire and the other was on the track that ran underneath it, on the quad bikes. I was one of them on the quad bikes. They let us go on there in alphabetical order, so I was near the end since my last name began with S. A class mate of mine was going to be the other of the quad bikes with me since they put us in pairs. Being two bikes and all._

 _Anyways, I was on one of the bikes, one of the instructors helped me with everything, told me what each part on the handle bar did and helped me to put the safety helmet on. After that he explained he was going to hook himself up behind and walk or run behind the bike until I got the hang of how it worked. When he was satisfied I knew how it worked he unhooked himself, and allowed me to go around the track on my own. Now this is where my memory goes a little bit hazy. The girl on the zip wire must of got scared or so they told me, and threw the wire to get down from the fifty odd foot high wire, mistaking the quad biking instructors for the ones in charge of the zip wire. By the time the instructors of the biking noticed the wire in my tracks it was too late, I had ran over it. The wire got caught in the axle of the front wheels. I was going around the track happily until the wire stopped and pulled the front of the bike from under me, as it did the wire snapped, the part attached to the bike flew back, hitting me in the face._

 _Now bear in mind I was around eleven, made twelve years old at the time. The headmistress of the school didn't realise as she had gone to take a cigarette break, but the instructs had come to my aid straight away, having started to ran my way as soon as they seen the wire. The official report says by the time they got to me, I was conscious still, but my left eye was swollen shut, there was blood coming from somewhere but they couldn't tell from where. They said I was crying and a teacher came to my side to try and calm me while the other one got the other student from the quad bike and took her with the other students away from the scene as quickly as possible. Informing the headmistress of accident when she returned._

 _As to be expected an ambulance was called, and the first aiders on site were too. They must have been near by as they got their quickly, taking the broken helmet of my head carefully so not to cause any more damage. Someone also got the girl on the zip wire down, questioning her on what happened due to the wire being the one she had thrown. The report says I passed out just after the first aiders got there, and a few minutes before the paramedics in the ambulance arrived. The teacher that had tried to calm me went in the ambulance with me to the nearest hospital. I remember waking up a few hours later, my mum was talking to about three people outside of the room, one of them I recognised as the school's headmistress. My brothers Deckard and Owen where in the room with me, neither appeared to realise I had woken up. I remember squeezing something in my left hand, not being able to see out that eye was worrying. I started to freak out as any kid going through that would have._

 _Owen and Deckard noticed and tried their best to calm me down, although not telling me why I couldn't see anything out of my left eye, not even giving detail on what happened or where I was. I had never been in a hospital before then, so I didn't know where I was or what the beeping noise from near me was. Deckard poked his head out the door, when he came back in he was followed by my mum, the headmistress of the school, a nurse who smiled and said hello to me and a police officer who appeared to be glum, there was another person who entered shortly after, the instructor who helped me after it all happened._

 _I remember my mum hugging me but looking sad about something, she tried to hide it behind her anger but I could still see she was sad. She stood at my side after that, while explaining to me the policeman want to ask me some questions on the events that took place earlier in the day. I was asked about the girl on the zip wire, if I remember correctly her name was Karris. I was asked things like "Were we friends?", "Did she have anything against me?", "Would there be any reason why she would purposely throw the wire into my bikes tracks?". I answered them all honestly, and with as much information as I could remember, all the while the headmistress of the school. Mrs Nelson I think her name was, looked angry at the words I was speaking, like she didn't want me to tell the truth on things that had happened between me and Karris in the past._

 _When the policeman left he lead Mrs Nelson out with him, saying its best not to cause any more stress. I didn't understand what he meant then, but I do now. The nurse in the room, said she was going to explain what happened to me, and why I couldn't see out my left eye. That was something that worried me as I didn't know if I wanted to know. With waking up somewhere I didn't recognise with my brothers around me, and being questioned by a policeman over the incident it was pretty frightening. She explained to me what happened._

" _Hi Morgan, I'm Sarah the nurse charged with looking after you during your stay here. A few hours ago you were involved in an accident on the quad bikes at the local adventure land. Michael he was the instructor who got to you first and called for the paramedics and first aid. You can't see out of your left eye due to a bandage being over it. That being there due an injury you sustained during the accident" explained Sarah, she was so kind and gentle. Yet the words she spoke haunt me to this day. I though the worst when she said eye injury. I thought I was going to go blind and pretty much sent myself into a panic attack._

 _I don't remember how long I was in the hospital for, but I remember having to go back to a hospital near to where I lived for check ups and scans. I also remember being told I would regain full sight in the eye but I would have permanent scaring down the eye. A reminder if you will of the time when I started to lose trust in people around me. When I returned to school a few weeks later, everyone acted so weird around me, apart from a few of my friends, they treated my the same as before. Although they were a little more weary, one of the teachers told them if I said my eye hurt or something like that to stop what they were doing and call an adult around for help. They did just that. Deckard would come and pick me up everyday, making sure I was nowhere near Karris and nothing else happened._

 _Bearing in mind at this time Deckard had finished school and was now aiming to join the British Military. He wanted to serve his country and make his family proud. I knew mum was already proud of the man he had become, he had protected me and Owen whenever he could, graduated from school and went to college. He had passed his driving test and was now working in a local shop while waiting to hear back from the military about his application. Owen on the other hand was in his ninth year at school. He would always greet me with a hug when I got home with Deckard, asking how my day at school had been much like Deckard would do during the ride home._

 _I remember Deckard would some times, pick me up from school then go to the local high school and get Owen, then he would take us bowling or to the local shops and get sweets or something, going to a park or something afterwards, then taking us home. He would sometimes help us with our homework before going out with friends. As soon as we returned home mum would make dinner, then send us to do our homework, like Deckard helping us with it where she could. She would make sure our uniform was washed and ready for the next time we would need it. Like she would make our sandwiches ready for the next day and made sure we had everything we needed for the next time at school. That never changed, even when Deckard went to work she would make him sandwiches to take with him._

 _She raised three kids as a single mother, making sure we had everything we needed. As well as making sure we were fed and knew we were loved. She was everything a mum should be, and still is to this day. If we don't call her once a week she will worry about us, and scold us when we do finally call her. As her kids we aimed to make her proud, to keep that smile we grew up with on her lips, knowing we were the ones who put it there._

 _I remember after the accident, I wasn't allowed to play outside with my friends or go to after school events. Instead I was taken home by Deckard and played board games with my brothers and mum. When Deckard got accepted into the military, he left to go to the base, leaving me, mum and Owen. It was a lot quieter after that, instead of Deckard coming to pick me up from school Owen did when he got his drivers licence. As my eye injury still hadn't healed properly I still wasn't allowed to go to after school things or play outside. So Owen would stay home with me and play board or card games with me. Instead of doing as most teenage boys do at that age. He chose me over going out with his friends. He always said I was more important, I was his family and although there were his friends they were replaceable where as I as his little sister wasn't. He told me something Deckard told him, about every man having a code. Saying his one was loyalty to his family and his precision in things he does._

 _I can remember when it come to going to high school, I was terrified. I knew how judgemental others could be, and considering by now the injury down my eye had almost healed and was leaving a raw scar there. I knew I was going to be tormented about it. Mum always said I was a tough girl, saying she taught all her children, to stand up for themselves and speak their minds. Where as Owen who was going to be start his tenth year at the school, reminded me he would be around to ensure I would be okay, and to make sure I knew where I was going or to help if I needed it. He would walk with me to the school since it was around the corner from us and walk with me back home too._

 _Looking back on it, other than the accident with the quad bikes, my junior school life and earlier years was pretty uneventful. I know I wouldn't have gotten through the event without my mum and brothers there to help me understand. Owen and Deckard going super protective. They all but did background checks on my classmates after that. I remember it took me a while to adjust when Deckard left home, I kept expecting him to walk through the front door or come home in his car. Even him listening to music in his room. Owen would always be there though. As you can gather although my brothers were pains in my side we were close, always there for each other._

 _I could always remember when Deckard was in his tenth year of school. He was either fifteen or sixteen at the time. He was going to hang out with friends as he put it, but mum had to do a late shift at work that night. So he had to look after me and Owen. He changed things with his friends so instead of going to their normal spot they hung out at the house. The group included us as much as they could, teaching us street dancing and a few gymnastics. Settling down after and playing a few games with us._

 _Its funny before reading this so many people would think Deckard is a cold hearted killer who cares for no one or about anything and they would probably say Owen is an emotionless bastard who only cares about getting the job done, switching out team members whenever necessary to make sure the task at hand is completed with precision and as best as it can be. Yet after reading this, they would probably realise there is something the pair of them care for, they are human not matter how cold or emotionless they act. Through this they would probably see a different side of the men they have become known as, a different side to the mercenaries they have evolved into over the years._


	2. Chapter 2

_High school, now that was kinda fun. Well at least it was for me, probably a nightmare for the teachers who had to try and do there jobs with me being one of many interrupting them and asking some pretty daft questions. I went to the local high school of McKinley High. It was about ten minutes walk from where I lived and the same school both of my brothers attended. The teachers there had already expected trouble, although Deckard was a good student, Owen had the tendency to wind other students up, normally the ones who were bigger and a lot more stronger than him. I'm guessing the teachers were hoping I would be more like Deckard than Owen._

 _My first day at the school wasn't so fun, every student in the seventh year had to go to the gym, there we were separated in to four or five groups. I think it was four but I can't remember, to be honest I wasn't really listening to what we were being told. I didn't want to be there, especially since the person who caused my eye injury was also there. Over the months my pain turned to anger, anger for her and what she had done. Especially when she showed no remorse for it. All I wanted to do was make her feel some of the pain she forced me to feel. I think I was put into set two or three. That meant my tutor would be Mr Penn and would transition to being Mrs Sheard as I went through school. The first day was mainly getting used to the school, and getting to know the teachers who would have the fun of trying to get us from being these immature kids to young adults. A task I should imagine wasn't easy._

 _Now I look back on it, I'm surprised they didn't give up on me. Especially Mr Skelton and Mr Rex. I lost count how many times I would call Mr Skelton, Mr Skeleton or shout T-Rex is coming. You see Mr Rex initials were the same as the short version of tyrannosaurus rex. So I was pretty annoying about it. He never seemed to mind though, I guess I wasn't the first one to call him that or same something like it, just like I'm sure I wasn't gonna be the last. He actually used to smile when he heard it as it reminded him I was about, for a teacher he had a pretty good sense of humour. Mr Dix was the other teacher I found hard to take seriously. He was my art teacher and knew as soon as he saw my name on the register I was going to be a handful. He retired from teaching the same year I graduated. He had a funny name but he was an awesome teacher._

 _So my first year at the school was pretty uneventful, I ignore Karris as much as I could, she became what I effectively called the popular bunch. A bitch. Doing her make up throughout the day, being stuck up and bullying everyone she didn't see as on her level, not paying attention in class, blaming other people when something went wrong in life. Always trying to tell everyone what to do. Over that year my hatred for her really did grow, I practically despised her. I'm guessing it was that year most of the teachers thought their prays had been answered and I was going to turn out like Deckard, be a well behaved student who got good grades and passed all my exams. Well that kind of happened. In a way. I was a cross between both of my brothers. I was good in classes as I would do my work and answer questions, but starting in my second year at school I got into fights._

 _At the start of the second year, we were given our new time tables and told about any changes that had been made during the summer holidays. Once the bell rang we went to our first period of the day, in the case of my tutor group that was English. Yippy. I actually disliked English with a vengeance, same with Maths and Science. Since the tutor room was on the first floor of the school, we had to go down a flight of stairs to get there. Either the ones around the corner from the room or the ones the other side of the maths rooms. By now I had been accustomed to going down the ones the other side of the maths rooms, so I would make my way through the narrow crowded hallway, until I reached the stairs. I would wait there until it had quietened down then go to the English room. Funny enough it was equal distance between both sets of stairs._

 _I was one of the last to arrive at the class, only Karris and her lackeys hadn't arrived and would probably be late thinking it was okay because they were the cool kids or so they thought any ways. Mr Phillips was the teacher, he was head of the English department and didn't take crap from any student, he had the task of making sure we passed and he was going to make sure we did one way or another. Even if he had to keep us behind after school. Not so fun by the way. Like we did at the start of every year, we wrote our names down one the new blank work books, and the folders for the work sheets we would no doubt be given. Mr Phillips explained what we would be doing that year as well as explaining about the end of year trip to an amusement park if we did good in all our classes._

 _It was in this class that I noticed Karris whispering to her friends and pointing over to me and the girl next to me. Emma was her name, she was a red head with emerald green eyes. The newest member to the year as she had moved from Ireland during the holidays. Of course Karris seen her as an easy target. As the class progressed her irritation got worse. Karris would throw screwed up piece of paper at both Emma and me, talk loudly, and act like she was the frigging queen. Sadly for most of us in the room, we had to put up with it until break, so about ninety minutes. I remember she was really bitchy towards Emma. Getting up at one point during the class and walking over to us, when she got there she snatched Emma's work book from here and read what it said out loud. It was at that point I had enough and grabbed Emma's book back giving back to the red head. She smiled although it was clear she was embarrassed._

 _When break finally come that day, I was content on ignore Karris. That was until she said something about me not realising I was sat on the floor about five feet to her left. When I heard her say that I had an attitude and was bitchy I just lost it. I stood up and went over to her, grabbing hold of her arm, when she seen I was the one who pulled her she looked shocked, she must have seen the anger burning in my eyes and probably the hatred as well. I remember that day so clearly. I asked her to say what she had said about me to my face. When she didn't respond I just told her what I thought of her, something she didn't take to kindly to, considering I said she was stuck up cow who didn't have the guts to tell someone what she thought of them to their face. Her friends tried to help her and get me to understand what she said was about someone else called Morgan. Something tells me they didn't like their response. I only replied to them I wouldn't understand since I couldn't get my head that far up my own ass._

 _When I was about to walk away, Karris took hold of my arm similar to how I did with her minutes prior, when I turned around she slapped me around the face, she had a satisfied smiled on her lips, especially when she though she had won. I remember grabbing her hand after that twisting it until I heard a snap, I smiled sweetly after that and walked away. Hearing the bell seconds later which masked Karris's scream of pain. It was that day I went from being her victim to her mortal enemy. It was also that day the teachers realised I was like Deckard in terms of class performances but like Owen when it come to standing up for myself. So they had got part of what they hoped for._

 _After that day, me and Karris got into a lot of fights, both verbally and physically. Both ending up in detention on multiple occasions and even ending up in Mrs Allen's office. There was a few times where either one or both of us ended up in the medical room. Our rivalry have become a war and the school was the battleground. I remember there was a few occasions where we were excluded from the school for a week or two to allow things to settle between us. I can always remember one fight in that year. Karris hadn't learnt her lesson from when I snapped her wrist, she kept being obnoxious and loud, bullying everyone she didn't see as fitting her mould, on that one she got her lackeys to taut me throughout the day and spread rumours about me._

 _When I caught up to her during lunch hour, she knew there was going to be hell to pay, as evident when she tried to hide behind her boyfriend and their friends. As well as her older brother. Her brother Evan was in the same year as Owen. Like a moron he had realised I was Owen's younger sister so thought it would be a good idea to piss me off. I remember he pulled on my hair when I got passed him, Owen having seen this started a fully blown fight by throwing the first punch. Karris watched on in horror as she had assumed Owen had graduated the year before. You can imagine she wasn't to pleased to realise her brother was out matched and I was after her for what she had said. When she did see that she once again hid behind her boyfriend, not that he helped her very much, a hard kicked to the groin took him out of the equation. Safe to say I got hold of Karris, we both ended up in medical again, Emma had actually helped me that day. When Karris got away Emma got her revenge, taking hold of the stuck up blond and threw her into the icy water of the lake. She didn't care that she got detention for three straight weeks for that, or that her parents were called into the school._

 _After that incident me and Emma became close friends, along with Tyler, Sami, Francesca, Dean and Lauren. We were pretty close. They were my close circle of friends. The ones I could go to about anything. Well at least I though that. Until year ten that was. You see year nine was like the year before. Annoying classes, wind up teachers, rivalry with Karris, get into trouble repeat. Year ten however was when we really had to concentrate. We started our new time tables with classes we had chosen and had been accepted in. Mine was ICT, Art, Wider Key Skills and Citizenship. They were fun, Mr Dix made it so we had these odd projects to do, ICT we learnt coding, how to make websites and designs. Wider Key Skill was basically the basic things you would need to live in the big wide world on your own. And Citizenship you can guess what that was right?._

 _Anyways it was in this year Emma and myself started to notice something odd about Lauren. It wasn't long before Francesca noticed it too. Tyler, Sami and Dean being their normal selves spotted it about two months after we returned to school for the start of the year. Right before the Christmas holidays. They had pointed out she was being secretive around us, she was acting weird and had changed her entire appearance and almost personality. It wasn't until we returned from the holidays did we understand why all that changed. On the first day back, we were in science class, Lauren was teamed with Jason, he was a quiet boy and rather anti-social he preferred to go to the library during breaks and lunch._

 _Anyways on that day in class, Tyler noticed Lauren was passing notes to Karris and receiving them in reply, all this being under Mrs Ryan's nose. When everything was quiet in the class, Lauren took the glass beacon that had a clear liquid in it and threw the contents on it onto Sami's left arm, since he was the other side of the sink, partnered with me. He didn't notice until he felt a burning pain in his arm. Mrs Ryan rushed him to the staffroom when she noticed, when she came back she asked what happened to which Jason said Lauren had thrown the liquid on Sami's arm. Mrs Ryan picked up the beacon and sighed. Asking is Lauren knew what was it or even read the label. When she shook her head no, Mrs Ryan lost it, shouting at her it was acid in the beacon and how she could have done Sami some serious injury. Mrs Ryan called for the headmistress explaining to her what happened. Most of us watched as Lauren was pulled from the class. If her parents hadn't made a good case then she would have been expelled for that, instead she was forced to answer for what she did to Sami and his parents, as her parents were forced to pay for any medical bills._

 _That event was pretty shocking as we didn't expect Lauren to turn on us. It was later revealed Sami had suffered second degree burns on his left arm as well as nerve damage from the incident. He was allow back to school after a few weeks. By then Lauren had joined Karris and her lackeys full time. Turning from a close friend to a bitter enemy. There were many times Francesca got hold of her, only ever beating her verbally. Karris as normal found the incident funny. That was until she seen the injury it caused, the entire group of popular girls were band from going to the amusement park that year, instead they had to catch up with all the work they were behind on._

 _The last year was pretty fun. Senior year so that meant exams, hard work, prom and having as much fun as we could while the year lasted. That was probably my favour year of school. Over the summer holidays I had started to date Tyler. He had some how survived my mum and both brothers. Deckard had come home for a few weeks and questioned the poor guy, while also catching up with me and Owen. Owen had also been accepted into the military much like Deckard had done years before. By now I also had the dream of joining them, I had become talented with computers, being able to code and create viruses. I was top of the class in ICT. Any ways back to school._

 _We noticed that year Karris wasn't there, in an assembly at the start of the year we were told Karris Reid had transferred to another school, but were never told the reason why. Either her parents had enough of how she was acting or she didn't like getting her ass handed to her. Ans proved to be a pussy. Either way Lauren was now the new leader, and boy was she annoying. She had shared personal information about each of us who used to be friends with her, started rumours, started fights with us and said we started it. She was actually worse than Karris, to the point most of us questioned if we really knew her at all. As the way she was acting wasn't like the Lauren I had come to be close friends with, she wasn't acting like the Lauren I had come to love as a sister. None of us recognised her any more._

 _It was during that year the popular bunch also turned on her. It was about half way through the year when that happened. I never knew the reason for them turning against her but it come as a shock, it was litterally in a blink of an eye. They had gone from being like family to her to being her enemies. It was almost like they were giving her a taste of her own medicine. The popular girls started to act like adults after that, they didn't bully anyone, didn't do anything to upset anyone else, they just settled down and concentrated on their work, getting the best grades they could. Instead of finding them around the back of the bike sheds during break and lunch, they would go to the library to study or would be helping younger students with work. It was an amazing turn around. They just ignored Lauren, never spoke a word to her after turning on her._

 _I remember Lauren coming back to us, Emma had pointed it out. Sami however wasn't gonna let her off so easily, not when she was responsible for the injury he had suffered, he had never really gotten over it or forgiven her for her part in it. Francesca couldn't see how she could trust her again after the betrayal and the suffering she had caused each of them. Emma well she was blunt with it, saying she didn't want to be with someone who could do as Lauren had done, telling her to go back to her new friends as they would be waiting for her. Tyler and Dean didn't say anything they were content on playing move the benches game they had made up, as well as planning for the upcoming fund raising event. I didn't say anything, as I didn't see the point. She had made her point clear when she turned against us that day and tormented us for two years, made us question who we were and caused so much suffering. To me there was no way back from that._

 _I think my fondest memory from high school was probably prom. As it was the last time all of us were together before the leavers video and before the heartbreak that would occur days later. I went to prom with Tyler, in a black floor length dress, with sparkly jewels on the straps, they reminded me of diamonds. Emma went with Sami, calling themselves team ginger, where as Francesca asked her long time crush in Dean. They were such a cute couple. I remember the prom night. My mum rented a limo and Deckard along with Owen returned home. Both acted a security guards to the six of us, and both were in suits and ties black of course. I can remember Emma wearing a steam punk style dress, where as Francesca wore what appeared to be a blue bridesmaid dress. The boys of course wearing tux with a flower to match the colour of our dresses._

 _The prom was held in a wedding hall at an up scale hotel on the edge of the city. When we entered we each had our pictures taken, then were directed to a table, while we waited for food a slide show of when we were younger played. Tyler with his first school photo. Emma when she was two or three years old, Francesca when she was about eight, Sami when he was around six, Dean just in preschool and then me when I was two, with a five year old Owen and nine year old Deckard. There were so many embarrassed laughs. Food was served just after a three course meal, started, main and desert. After that a DJ asked how we were doing and started to play some dance music encouraging all of us to get on the dance floor and have fun. We did just that. There were some funny times, Mr Hovard's dad dancing, Mr Healy being ID for alcohol since Mark and Michael towered over him. Mr Dix going head over heels on a fabric flower that fell off Taylor's dress. The dance off, bad singing. Even Deckard and Owen were pulled into joining in. Gemma convincing Deckard to dance with her, where as Emma had thrown Owen into the middle of the dance off. There were even teachers going around film different moment and snapping a few pictures for the yearbook._

 _Like I said a few days after that came heartbreak. Sami committed suicide by hanging himself in his bedroom closet. It was only after that did we learn he had been depressed about the injury, the constant torment and the cyber bulling he had been on the receiving end of. It hurt all of us in the group that remained, he had been so happy the night of the prom and never showed he was suffering or even mentioned the cyber bullying. I know if we had known then we would have done something to help him, he was like family to all of us. Even to this day I miss him._

 _A week after that was the leavers day, that hurt a lot since they showed a leavers video, of students and teachers doing daft and funny things. There were clips of Sami happy and smiling, hugging each of us he called friends. That caused Francesca, Emma and myself to break down in tears. It was so hard to watch the video knowing the smiley guy who was de pitched in the video wasn't with us anyone. A day or two after leaving school was Sami's funeral, his parents and siblings were there as were the five of us. But that was it, no one else came, it was like he went through life near enough invisible to the people around him. Almost as if he was a ghost before his death._

 _After leaving school I got a job in a clothes store located in the city centre. I also applied to join the military. I remember my mum was so proud when I graduated with good grades and how I was determined to do as I wanted._

 _To this day people ask me why I used my skills in coding to become a hacker. Every time I answer with a single word. Sami. In a way it was his death and what caused him to do it that inspired me to do something that would hopefully prevent it happening to another innocent person. Even today Sami's death effects me, as did Lauren's betrayal. I learnt so many things in school, but those to events have stuck with me. With Lauren's betrayal I learn to trust nobody and with Sami's death I learnt to cherish the people I love as they can be gone in a blink of an eyes. Even now years later I still hold a tribute to Sami. Every year on the anniversary, Emma, Tyler, Francesca, Dean and myself come together and remember him, making sure he is never forgotten and he lives on through us. The friends he left behind._


	3. Chapter 3

_Joining the British Military. That was no easy task. I can remember I had to do Maths and English tests as well as do a medical to make sure I was fit enough as well as the actual fitness test itself. I passed all of them, although there were some concerns about long term effects with my eye. Although it didn't psychically bother me any more people still worried about how it could effect me in the future. I was put into the black ops as intelligence although I had other skills. Computers and technology was my strongest strength and one that was apparently welcome. I was sent on so many missions, most of which are classified so I am unable to give you any details on them. I can however give you a little information on the missions on was on when Deckard and Owen were dishonourable released from the Military service and what it was I did to be released the way I was, although I was given an honourable release._

 _When I was informed Deckard was released, I was in the middle of a war zone, I can't remember which one, well I can but I'm not going to tell you due to some pretty gritty things happening there. I was sent there to recover some plans that would help with the war. On that particular mission I had seen both the best and the worst of humanity. I had seen men fighting for the same cause turn on each other and become confused with their surroundings, confused on what they were even doing on the battle field in the first place. I had retrieved the data I was sent to get, although I had lost several of my trusted team members, one was killed and at least three others were injured one of which was sent home on medical release._

 _When I returned to England, I was pulled aside by my commanding officer who said something had happened with one of my brothers, although he didn't state which one. I thought the worst, he gave a piece of paper and then ordered me to return to my quarters, an order I followed. When I got there I read the letter, tears coming to my eyes at reading what it said and which brother it concerned. Deckard had officially taken the blame when a black ops mission he was on went wrong, he was now a criminal and the squad sent to silence him had failed, he had now gone off the grid._

 _I remember weeks after that people said he was unstable and was presumed dead. Owen and myself were in the same base so people looked at us weirdly and with distrust fearing we would go a similar way to our older brother. If its any help, Deckard was a hero, every decision he made was to save lives, he took the blame when a top secret mission went wrong to cover up England's involvement in it. As you probably know by now he became a mercenary for hire, while imploring Owen and myself to stay in the military and serve our country as we had wanted to do since we were children. I was one of the technology specialists that was requested for most missions, through my skills I could hack into anything. I gained the nickname of Ghost, due to being virtually impossible to detect or tract. Through that I was able to keep an eye on Deckard and throw anyone looking for him off his trail._

 _A few years after, I think it was two of three years after Deckard went off grid Owen received his dishonourable release from his Military career. I was never told what he had done to be released the way he had but I knew it had to have been something big if they had released the head of Vehicular Warfare. I can remember that, a lot of people expected me to go the same as my brothers did, a suspicion I could understand but that didn't make it any less annoying. I get they were distrustful and were always gonna suspect I was up to something but that didn't mean they had to make me feel like I had done something wrong or that I was the bad guy._

 _Like with Deckard I kept a close watch on Owen, he didn't hide like Dec had done, instead he went from Military Service to using the skills he had pick up for a Mercenary career. Its funny I'm not sure which suited him more the military career or the one on the wrong side of the law. I continued to do my job and gather Intel when I was required to. I also used my knowledge of weapons when needed. Thanks to Owen I had knowledge of Vehicular Warfare and with help of Deckard I was somewhat of a weapons specialist. Add that to my hacking and coding skills, pretty dangerous mix._

 _I stayed in the military for another four years before I was released. Before you ask I was on a recovery mission in Belfast. Sent to collect top secret black ops military files that been stole. While I was doing my job, a new member of the team who was on his first mission was there, unfortunately for him I recognised him from our school days, and he hadn't got any less annoying. He kept going on about how he was the best thing to happen to the military and he could do everything the whole team could on his own. He was getting on several team members nerves, but like old times he didn't seem to notice or if he did he was ignoring them. It was after he said he didn't see why I was there that I finally had enough._

 _I gave him his weapons and amo and told him to watch the perimeter while I got the Intel we were sent there to collect. He did so when our commander ordered him to do so. He could tell we were getting tired of his moaning. I took me about twenty minutes to hack into the security system and collect all the files that were stolen. We were on our way back out the building when we ended up being surrounded. Our commander called for Michael the one who was sent to watch the perimeter, asking where he was. When he answered and said he was in the middle of video call. We knew he hadn't done what he was there for._

 _When we finally got free and back on home soil. I went on a war path for Michael, because of his reckless actions we were taken hostage and lost some of the best team members. Yet he was still walking around complaining, not even caring what his actions had done. When I did finally find him, he was in the base's gym. Not being able to hold back, I punched him pretty hard, he clearly wasn't expecting as he was taken back by it. It was only when he seen the scar down my eye did he realise who I was. He tried to act friendly but I wasn't going to take any of it. Not this time. He had the blood of several people I called friends on his hands._

 _I remember he fought back when I attacked him, although thanks to years of training I was able to keep the upper hand. Always two or three steps ahead of him. If my memory serves me correctly he pulled a gun out on me when other soldiers in the base tried to separate us. I disarmed him after a while but I didn't drop the gun instead I used it on him, shooting him in the solider and the left knee. Making sure he would never be able to serve again and cost any one else their lives because of his stupidity. I remember being reprimanded for my actions and after a lengthy investigation I was released, under a medical one. I think they put it down as PTSD. Whatever it was I was no longer a member of the military._

 _Mum was pretty pissed as to be expected, she was proud of her three children for serving their country proudly but angry that two had been dishonourable released and then me who had been given a medical release. I remember struggling with my life after that, going into a depression. My mum not knowing what to do and not wanting to lose one of her children, called Owen since Deckard was still on the run. Owen said he had something for me to do, where I could but my skills and knowledge to good use. Me being me accepted the offer despite knowing Owen had become a mercenary and a feared one at that._

 _Just like old times we worked together to get the jobs we were hired for done. I would use my technical skills to make the camera's go down and other systems so the team Owen lead would be able to enter a building or some place easily get what they were after and leave. All within minutes, by the time anyone realised anything was wrong they were long gone. To make things all the more intriguing, I was able to hack into the systems and other things without being in the same country as the place I was hacking into. That alone made it harder to track who it was doing it. I made sure there was little to no record of the people in Owen's team, even on Owen and myself. We were a team who were known to the authorities all over the world but never around when they got there to arrest us._

 _I eventually went my own separate way from Owen, although I always kept in contact and was always on call in case he needed anything. I managed to get Deckard back in the country, an act our mum seemed happy with. As she got to see all three of us again, and know where we were. She wasn't proud we had become mercenaries but she accepted it. As she knew although we got ourselves into trouble we would always stick together. I remember working with both of my brothers on a few occasions, whenever one of them had the idea of doing something, and needed a small team to do it, they would call on me. We were a three person team, it became like a family business especially when mum agreed to help us by making sure whatever we earnt was in a safe place and giving the police alibies for us when we ended up being caught or something._

 _Over time I became known only as Ghost. Anyone who came across me would think twice before doing something. Although I was person, they wouldn't mess with me due to my reputation. Being able to hack into anything does tend to have its uses. I remember when Owen helped a small town gangster type criminal become a big name in the illegal business. I think his name was Braga. He informed Braga of a double agent in his midsts although I was one the one who informed Owen of his when I ran background checks he requested. Letty Ortiz I believer her name was. She was known to have something to with a cop called Brian O'Connor. As well as being a known street racer so it didn't make any sense of why she was with Braga._

 _I remember rendezvousing with Owen about two weeks after Braga was sent down. Something that wasn't actually that surprising, if he needed help becoming a major player in the first place then he didn't really stand much chance. I was surprised when was accompanied by Letty Ortiz, the same woman in which was the double agent. When I asked about it Owen had explained she was presumed dead but had actually survived, he had found her in a hospital a few days later with no memory of what happened let alone who she was. He had figured she would come in handy so had brought her along. I reluctantly agreed knowing nothing good would come from this. Something I was unfortunately proven right on when a bunch come looking for Letty a couple of years later._

 _In case you are wondering I do known who Luke Hobbs is. I had a run in or two with him. I'm one he chased all over the place at one point but never caught. Living up to my nickname of Ghost, whenever I allowed him to track me to a place and he finally got there I was long gone. All he found was a taunting message, normally with a little sarcasm involved. I was basically he bee in his bonnet. He knew I was out there somewhere and he knew what things I responsible for, he just wasn't fast enough to catch me, or have the evidence to prove I was behind things._

 _Anyways when Luke Hobbs hired Dominic Toretto and his team to help stop Owen before he got all the things for the Night Shade device, an act I wasn't involved in. I actually sided with Deckard on that one not trusting Cipher. I tried to warn Owen on several occasions to break all ties with both Cipher and Letty. Give the team what they want and get out of there before Hobbs caught him. Like an idiot he didn't listen, instead followed the lead of Riley, the girl who claimed he was I love with. Although knowing Owen that probably wasn't true. As you probably guessed by now Owen can be an emotionless bastard at times, well most of the time._

 _I don't actually know what happened, I found out via an incepted message that Owen had been caught and was currently in a highly secure military hospital. When I found out what happened to him I informed Deckard who looked like he was going to rip hell on anyone who was responsible. At his request, I tracked down Luke Hobbs and found the names of everyone involved in Hobbs team that was responsible for Owen ending up in the hospital. Once I had Hobbs locations I sent it to Deckard who I knew would go directly after the man in question. He pretended like he was searching for the computer knowing he would be seen. When in truth it was me hacking into the computer from across the city. I managed to get the locations of Han Seoul-Oh and the current address of Dominic Toretto. I was pretty much on stand by after that. Keeping track of the crew who were responsible for putting my brother in the hospital._

 _I went to visit Owen when he was in hospital. Although they had seen me enter and leave they thought I was just some random person. I remember feeling a lump in the back of my throat a seeing Owen lying motionless in the hospital bed, a breathing tube coming from his throat. Burns over his body. Deckard was right it was a miracle he had survived. I stayed with him for a few hours, knowing he wouldn't wake up while he was healing from the injuries. I had read on his file they had put him in a medically induced coma. It still brings tears to my eyes to think of one of my beloved brothers in that state. I really did hate Toretto and his crew for what they had done and Luke Hobbs for the part he had played in the entire thing._


	4. Chapter 4

_I can remember when I first come across Dominic Torreto and his crew. It was when he was working with Cipher. He must have known nothing good would come from working with her, just as I knew there was a reason why he would turn against his friends. Deckard too realised and set me the task on finding out what little miss cipher had on him. To do that I revealed myself to Luke Hobbs who was surprisingly rather warm to me despite the fact he had spent years attempting to catch me for the crimes I had been responsible for. Letty to recognised me, she however wasn't as welcoming to me, no doubt from remembering I was Owen's younger sister and probably the worst of the three of us._

 _Letty of course didn't waste any time in telling the others in the crew who I was and how she was rather sure I was the worst one of the Shaw siblings. I guess in a way she was right, I don't have to be in the same place as someone to bring them down, plus I could be just as lethal with weapons and combat as my older brothers are. I soon made the reason why I was there known, showing them a message from Deckard who they still assumed was dead, having no clue it was just a ploy to throw Cipher of the trail and help rescue to the reason Dominic was going along with Cipher's plan._

" _I'm here to work out what Cipher has on your friend and why he suddenly turned on you lot, when loyalty is a big thing to him" I remember saying that a small smile creeping on my lips as I did so. "Plus if I wanted to do something, I would have done it before know. Considering I've been watching all of you for sometime. Especially since Dominic was my enemy at one point" I added revealing I knew exactly who they were even if they didn't know who I was. I could tell them what they had been up to for the last year or so. I could remember Hobbs standing behind me, a hand on my shoulder like he was making sure I wasn't going to go anywhere. Out of all of them I think it was Ramsay who was the most welcoming._

" _She's the only hope we have of finding Dom without the use of Gods Eye. We know Cipher is good at her hacking but Morgan here. She was paid to hack for the British Military. Not even Cipher is good enough to stop Ghost" spoke Hobbs informing them, although I worked on the wrong side of the law on most things, I was also the only one in the room who was capable of bringing down Cipher. I could remember trying to hold back the information that it was actually their leader Dominic Torreto's plan and he had actually turned to all three of us Shaw Siblings for help. Deckard having guessed since Dominic had come across two of us then there was a possibility of more siblings, hence he did research and found out about me. The nightmare._

 _His plan worked out quite well if I say so myself. Well the rest of his team went to the base where the submarine was located, I began to take control of the plane in which she was using while both Owen who had been broken out of prison and Deckard entered it once I had opened the cargo hold door. One of them would seize control of the plane manually where as the other would rescue Dominic's son from those who had the young boy and were happily using him to keep Dominic doing as they asked him to do. I could remember hearing Owen throw my ear piece inform me he had taken control of the plane and was going to land it at a near by airport, just as I could recall seeing Cipher escape from Deckard._

 _I knew like anyone else did the three of us would be her main targets. She had always prided herself on being better at everyone else, so when she come across me you can imagine she was pissed off and near horrified that she had been outmatched in something she claimed to be the best in. To make matters worse for her my brothers had never mentioned me and had made sure there was no trace of me to be found, it was their way of protecting me. Sadly they couldn't protect me from everything. Especially not from my past and the girl who had made it her personal mission to make sure I wasn't part of the world. I don't know why though, as far as I was aware I never did anything to her, other than being the eleven year old she caused a life changing injury to. Yup you guessed it Karris._

 _Even now as grown up she still aims to make my life a living hell, although I doubt she has a clue what I actually do for a living or who little eleven year old Morgan Shaw became. She could only remember that little girl, since we never went to the same high school we never really seen each other again after junior school. Yet she never forgot me, which is more than I can say about her. I had actually completely forgotten abut her until she reappeared a few years ago. Owen having caught her trying to get information on me, he soon made himself known to her although as you can gather by then she didn't recognise him. He however recognised her._

 _I could remember when she stood in front of me again after like twenty odd years, she hadn't changed a bit, still with the bleach blond hair, annoying attitude, the only thing that had really changed was her figure, she had put on a little weight although not that much. Yet for someone reason she still wore a face full of make up, her fashion sense really hadn't changed that much either. I can still remember the look of her face when I stood before her, she looked confused on who I was, but she soon realised when she seen the scar down my eye. The smug look quickly returned to her features almost like she was better than me, although she had no idea the place she was standing in wasn't anywhere I worked or called home. It was just a random meeting place._

 _I swear she thought I was still that innocent little girl, well at least she did until I picked up the gun on the desk near me, firing it at someone spying on the pair of us and hearing the man shout out. Deckard soon got hold of the poor bugger recognising him as one of Cipher's men. It was at that point I began to question why Karris was really there and what her motives were for coming looking for me and asking questions. I knew she had to have something to do with it. Her smile only got smugger when the building was surrounded. To which I quickly pressed the button on the interactive table next to me and shouted a code word to Owen and Deckard knowing they would understand what I meant._

" _You'll fading away" spoke Karris as a ducked beneath the table, the loud gunshots echoing around the room, Karris to must have ducked as when I stood up again, she was in front of me and pointing the gun I had earlier at me. I held my hands up as to surrender going into my survival mode. I could hear the voice of Deckard behind me, like he was trying to reason with Karris or warn her what her actions would cause. I could also hear Owen behind me, yet all my attention was on the woman in front of me, who had hatred clouding her judgement and she struggled with her decision, I could see her inner struggle. I could see just by looking at her she had never held a gun before now and she was now learning it was much harder to kill someone. Although I will admit it gets easier with time._

 _I don't know how long I was standing there for, but I do remember a burning pain in my shoulder and mid section, just as I could hear my brothers shouting loudly like they had witnessed something they never wanted to see. I think I must have passed out after that, as I woke up in a strange place a few days later, my right shoulder with stitches where what looked like a bullet had grazed me and my mid section tightly wrapped up. The room I was in was dimly lit, like I was underground. It had also be decorated to resemble that of a home. I soon realised where I was, when the door to the room opened, Owen walking through with a glum look until he seen I was awake. His glum expression was soon replaced with happiness. Despite being mercenaries and cold almost emotionless bastards my brothers still care. I knew they would be lost without me which makes my story all the more heart wrenching, especially for those who are fans of my brothers._

 _So that's it for this part of the story. Tune in next time to find out how the story of Morgan Shaw ends. As it will be the final chapter to this. I must admit I am curious to know if you lot reading this think of me. Do you think I'm just an over grown whining child? A damsel in distress? Or just another name in the long sad history of forgotten names? Or maybe its something else entirely. Goodbye for now my friends._

 **A/N – Hey guys I'm back, sorry I have been away for so long. I hope you can forgive me. I had some personal things to deal with. Anyway I want to thank all of you who have asked for updates and kept an eye on the story. It means a lot. Love yah – Alexa**


	5. Chapter 5

_So you're here to hear the end of my story, or at least read about it. How Morgan Shaw or the great Ghost became a forgotten name in history as time went on and people carried on like nothing ever happened. You wonder how people could go on without knowing who I was, how my loved ones acted like nothing happened. Well the truth is my brothers never got over it, they put on their tough act every morning and did what they had to, to prove they were still the emotionless and cold mercenaries they were known for. When in truth they were broken inside, they held back all emotions when all they wanted to do was scream out in pain and hunt the people responsible down till the end of the world. As for the rest of the world. To some of them I was just another bad guy who met my deserved end, another person who's life didn't mean anything. Most never knew I was the one who saved them on countless occasions. So people, adjust your laptops or whatever you reading this on, get the tissues or popcorn and snacks which ever you prefer, get comfortable and prepare yourself for this chapter. The final chapter of my story._

 _That week started out like any other, looking for any sign of Cipher. I knew she would rear her head sooner or later attempting to get her revenge. Deckard, Owen and myself had pretty much made ourselves her top three targets, closely followed by Dom and the other members of his team. God knows how many times Dom had screwed up her plans. Almost poetic really. She had the one up on us, the weakness of us Shaw siblings was the same as Dom and his crew. Family. We protect each other, that's how its always been ever since we were children. I remember with the help of Ramsay picking up on where Cipher was heading and what she was most likely doing now. Luke Hobbs got all the information on her team, placing their pictures and specialities out on the table in front of us. As well as on the screens so we wouldn't forget who are targets were._

 _I can always remember after the briefing that week, having that feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to happen. The feeling of dread. When most of the others left the room I stayed and looked over at the picture of Karris, after all the years of being a normal everyday person drifting from one job to another, she had turned to a life of crime. It made me wonder why she had suddenly turned to it. Other than to go through with what she had said to me months before hand. I was her main target I knew that, as I suspect both Owen and Deckard did and probably Hobbs since the guy isn't an idiot. I knew there was a good chance he had done a little digging into Karris and had found out about her everlasting hatred towards me._

 _He come up to me after that. Luke as normal scaring the life out of me as I assumed I was alone. For a big guy he can move rather quietly. I ended up jumping a mile when he placed a hand on my shoulder. Lets just say it was a good job I didn't have my gun to hand, things could have ended in disaster if I had. When I looked behind him Owen was still sat at the table in the middle of the room, studying those in Cipher's new team, no doubt knowing what was to come, next to him was my normal nine mm gun and his own one. A small smirk coming to his lips like he knew I was looking over to him._

" _You know I'm faster and probably more sneaky than you" spoke Owen not even looking up from the file he was all but memorising. Like he was making mental notes of all the weakness of that one particular person. I knew he was only occupying himself and most likely would leave the room until I did. Despite being in my thirties he was still going to be a super protective older brother. Plus I knew he wasn't going to risk not being there if something happened. Ever since the incident with Karris months before hand, either Owen, Deckard or both had been there as my partners on missions. Not that I minded, we always seemed to work better that way, especially since we know where the others are thrust there would be less worrying._

" _But Morgan can bring someone down from the opposite side of the world and she could probably kick your ass when it comes to combat" came the voice of Deckard as he re-entered the room. Hobbs just stood there at my side looking between us three siblings wondering what he had gotten himself into and for the first time seeing the family side of all three of us. The small competitive rivialiers. The inside jokes and the protectiveness. Instead of us being cold and calculated killers as some put it, we were an actual family, the side not many got to see or even thought possible for us. "Don't tell me the almighty Luke Hobbs is actually surprised we capable of showing emotions" sarcastically commented Deckard, Hobbs looking around at the three of us to see all of us looking at him with interest._

" _What's the plan?" I asked knowing if Deckard had returned to the room then there was a good chance that Hobbs had a separate assignment for us to play about with. I soon sat at the table catching my gun as Owen slid it across the table to me and Deckard also sat at the table just waiting to hear what Hobbs had in mind this time. After all we were the only ones of the team who had been involved with organised crime instead of just petty ones such as Dom's crew or the Scooby gang hand been known for. Hobbs soon threw a few files out on the table, making sure each one opened up with the specific people. "The three who have being given Cipher and her band of goons the inside information. I'm on it" I added, quickly pulling the tab closest to me and working my magic. I soon found the personal mobile of each and sent them all the same message detailing all their personal information from their home address to their family members and bank details along with a rather serious warning or threat depending on how you like to see it._

" _You're fast. What you gonna do if they ignore the warning or show Cipher" asked Hobbs looking over to me as I was uploading or their information onto something, Owen again just smirking as he read over the files of the three, he was also giving me some important details from their files, where as Deckard just looked between the two of us, if I didn't know any better I would have said there was a grimace of pride there. Yet still he protected both me and Owen as if it was his permanent duty. Or one he was willing to do no matter what, despite the fact he was still technically black listed from our home country. I guess he does it because he feels he has to. With Owen literally being thrown from a moving aircraft and me being target practice for a rookie in this life._

" _Did you doubt her abilities. She's never failed before. And if they ignore the warning then I will be paying them a not so fun visit to shut them up my way or for good depending on my mood" responded Deckard. "We're a team, always have been. Most know if you pick an argument with one of us you get all three of us. Cipher found that out and so did Karris. We protect each other, no matter what" added Deckard putting on his tough guy act again as he sat on the chair at the head of the table between me and Owen. We looked like a proper little crime lord family, yet some how we were the good guys this time, much like we were when we fought against Cipher the last time._

 _I can remember when the plan we had went wrong. I don't know what actually happened but I'm guessing there was a miscommunication somewhere. I was out in the open to lure Karris out in the open, I knew she wouldn't be able to pass up an opportunity to finish what she had started so long ago and reignited months prior. Owen, Deckard, Letty and Dom along with Hobbs were supposed to be my back up if I needed it. Where as Tej, Ramsay and Roman were supposed to be the look outs and on the computers to make sure we were prepared and had eyes everywhere. I was stood in an open area before what looked an abandoned storage unit under train tracks. It actually looks an old tunnel had been converted._

 _Owen and Deckard were somewhere around to my left ready to give me the help if I called for it where as Letty and Dom were the same on my right and Hobbs was acting as a sniper on this occasion. As to be expected Karris arrived, with the other person I had actually forgotten about from school. Lauren. Some time over the years they had apparently teamed together, I knew if she was there then there was as strong possibility the others I had called friends in school would be in danger. Just as the memory of Sami flashed through my mind, the pain of losing one of my closest friends rushing back to me. It wasn't a few seconds later when I heard Tej through my ear piece say that we were surrounded, at which point I knew something was going to go wrong. Owen and Deckard would improvise but Letty and Dom I couldn't be sure on, they were petty criminals and street racers not organise crime lords or in any sort of crime ring._

" _We wont hurt you. We just want her. So you four hiding can come out in the open" spoke Karris making it clear she knew I had back up around suggesting someone had hacked the camera's in the nearby areas no doubt being Cipher, that however did assume me she was unaware of Hobbs on a near by rooftop being the sniper. I watched as Owen and Deckard come out of their place, stern and emotionless almost cold looks on their features, the hint of worry about the situation going down hill also there. Dom and Letty also come out of their hiding place, both walking over uneasily, Dom putting on his careless tough guy look, at least trying to fool the two grown women. "We wont hurt you, as long as we can leave here unharmed and without being followed with her" added Karris explaining how she wouldn't hurt anyone as long as she got things her own way. Just like old time and like the almost spoilt brat I remember._

" _Not happening" responded Owen his voice fully of anger and hatred, yet his expression remained unchanged. "Not unless you want to lose your other team mates. Or should I say your husbands" added Owen proving he had done his research on both girls and come up with the information on their personal lives. "You take my sister or even think of harming her and you will never see them or a dime of their money again" finished Owen making it know the words he spoke weren't just a warning but a threat against what they loved the most. Money. I remember after that Lauren merely smiled and held up a hand as if signalling to someone or something, then both women pulled out their weapons as did several people behind them. I knew things were going to take a turn for the worst considering we were out numbered and didn't have the sufficient weapons to take them all out._

" _Fire" shouted Lauren. Her smile turning to a satisfied one when the men she ordered to fire did so at Letty, Dom and both of my brothers. I also quickly ducked out of the way, it was rather clear the men had no idea what they were actually aiming at, just as I knew they wouldn't be called back unless the two girls got what they wanted. Me. I knew I had to do something just as I knew my brothers would be against the idea. It wasn't long before we heard Letty shout out telling those around them to stop, to which Lauren signalled for the gunmen to hold their fire. The words Letty said that day echoed in my ears for hours after. She asked what they wanted. I soon got a sinking feeling in my stomach, that this would be the last time I would really see the people I truly loved again._

" _We want Morgan. Its time to end what started so many years ago" spoke Karris, to which I noticed both of my brothers were a little preoccupied with the six or more menacing looking men around them. Thrust they didn't really bother seeing what was going on. I could hear Hobbs over the ear piece telling both Letty and Dom not to do whatever they were thinking. That was when it all went wrong. I remember looking over to where Owen and Deckard were, they were finishing off the guys who had wrongly thought they could intimidate them. Just as I could clearly recall hearing Dom saying I wasn't going anywhere with them under his watch as he doesn't abandon family. Where as Letty was arguing with him._

 _That was the last thing in remember before feeling a sheering pain through my neck. The fear of what was happening and the shock of it. Confusing me as I dropped what I was holding. The shot of the gun ringing in my ears as I reached a hand up to my neck to see it covered in blood when I pulled it back to look. I heard Owen shout something but I'm not sure what it was as I looked over to Karris and Lauren, the smirks on their features as they watched me chock on my own blood. I fell back shortly after, landing with a thud on the group with the four who had been with me ran to my aid. Deckard and Owen there first with Deckard quickly grabbing my hand where as Owen pulled me into his lap neither caring of the danger any more. I think it was Dom who stood in front of me acting like a shield. I'm guessing sending the two women a contorted look of anger and hatred._

" _Here. They're free for now" spoke Lauren throwing a tablet over to Letty and showing several people there. I heard Deckard say they were what remained of my high school group of friends. Francesca, Emma and Tyler. Since Dean had passed away after a car accident a few years before hand. He must have known like I did, the three of them wouldn't be free until they were in the ground, since Karris really was a sadistic bitch when she wanted to be but I also know she has now made a permanent enemy out of my brothers. So as I lay in my brother's lap, clinging on to life by the threads and trying so hard to keep going despite the pain I was feeling and the numbness, I could see the determination and other emotions swimming in their eyes._

" _Come on Morgan. Stay with us little sister. Stay with us" whispered Owen looking down at me as he held on his hands to the bleeding gunshot wound to the right side of my neck. I tried to gasp something to him but only ended up chocking more on my own blood as the coldness took over. After that it was just black, no coldness, no numbness, no pain. Just nothing. It was like I was free from everything. So yeah I'm presuming that was my death, at the hands of the women who always wanted me to disappear so many years go when we were only children._

 _There was a funeral held for me a few weeks later. I was buried at the top of a hill in a quiet little graveyard, under a tree there, my brothers went all out or my mother did I'm not sure which. But the monument was made of black marble, a small plaque on it describing who's tomb it was. So the normal of the name, date of birth, date of death. Sister friend daughter blah blah blah. There was also apart about me being Ghost. And helping to bring down cipher and other threats as well as losing my way. A little poem or I think it was at the bottom. Our family chain is broken and nothing feels the same but as god calls us one by one the chain will be linked again._

 _So that's it, my life and death in five chapters for you to read about. Now you know who I was as a person or a little bit about it. Now you know why most seen it so hard to believe I was a hero and why my name was only remembered by a select few. I guess I'm just another name on the long sad history of forgotten ones, destined to go unnoticed. But at least one good thing come out of it. Being reunited with Dean and Sami again and being able to find peace at long last. No more fighting in anyone else's wars, or going on a mission here and there or even evading capture. I'm just back to being Morgan Shaw. Or at least what is left of that innocent girl._

 _Thank you for reading my friends. I hope you enjoyed my story and now understand why my brothers can be so cold and heartless at times. Until we meet again. Morgan Shaw._


End file.
